Invisible
by Mai Maslow
Summary: Hi I'm Alex. I am 15 and my twin brother is Carlos. We share 3 friends together. Kendall, James and my crush Logan. We are all bullied,.. except for James and Kendall, they're lucky, but for Carlos, Logan and I we get pushed around and called names all day. Then there is the family drama, and the secrets I keep to myself that are starting to eat me alive...
1. Chapter 1

I woke up hastily opening my eyes. When I did I heard a smash, Dad yelling, door slamming, Max yelling, and then Max yelling again and sounds of someone getting hit. I jumped out of bed fast and woke up Carlos (we share a room) "Carlos It's happening again!" I yelled in a hushed voice. Carlos woke up and we raced down the hall. Dad had left and Max was on the sofa, rocking back and forward with his head tucked in his knees. Ever since Mom died and our two older brothers had left, Dad has been so abusive to us three. Carlos and Max were scared for me mostly though, me being the only girl, and Dad being always drunk. Max looked up and saw us. "Get ready for school. Pack your bags. And tonight, we leave" He said and got up and hugged us both. Was he serious? Where would we go? I thought and did as I was told. I closed the curtain separating Carlos' half of the room from mine and got dressed.

When Max dropped us off he whispered something to Carlos. They nodded at each other and he drove off. Before I could ask him what Max said though, the humiliation and torment began. 3 football jocks dragged him away, and people stopped me from seeing what was happening. Since I didn't hear Carlos screaming I went to my locker. "Geek! Where's your boyfriend Logie and your retarded brother?" Someone yelled as I walked calmly down the hall. Them mentioning Carlos made me clench my fists as I walked to my locker, my hands full of books. Through the hall I bumped into Logan and Carlos, And they looked a bit beaten up. The I accidently bumped into Logan causing us both to fall down and our things we were holding all scattered on the cold hard floor.

-Logan's POV-

I walked to school using my short cut to avoid getting beaten for another 15 minutes. Sure enough when I reached school I saw my best friend Carlos and his sister Alex getting out of a car. Wow, I have it bad. The way Alex is is just... Perfect to me. Her lightly tanned skin, the way she does her hair, and how smart she is. Only she would never like a dork like me. I have almost never seen her get picked on... okay, a few times I have. But whenever I'm with her almost never do I ever see her getting bullied like Carlos and I but she is bullied... a lot. And what Carlos has told me, they get abused at home. Another thing we three have in common. Abuse dads. - I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was tripped and then surrounded by football jocks. Shortly after Carlos was forced into the circle and our daily beating started. "Hey nerds, ready for your punishments?" Karofsky- a classic bully who loves to torture us two, said before we were pained by fists and kicks. After our beating we got up and I gathered my things. On the way to our lockers I saw Alex in the hall. Carlos knows my crush on her, and surprisingly is fine with it. So then when I bumped into her, we both fell and all of our stuff was everywhere. Carlos just stood there. He looked at her, then me, then her, then me, and I started to see her blushing while she picked up her things. "H-hi Logan" she said with a bit of panic in her voice. "Hi Alex" I said blushing and we got all of our sprawled out books together. "I need to tell you something later..." she said and looked at Carlos. He shook his head with wide eyes and looked like he was holding back a laugh. He knew something... I wonder what?


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos' POV:

After this morning I haven't seen any of my friend except Kendall, since we have History together. He sat next to me in the back corner and we goofed off instead of taking notes. "Did you hear about Jennifer and Karofsky? I heard they broke up" Kendall whispered to me. "Really? When?" I asked. I had liked Jennifer since 7th grade when she was a transfer student from Oaklohoma. "Umm, right now when I tell her about him with this note!" He replied and passed a note to her. I grinned and whispered "Thanks man, see you at lunch" and the bell rang. I grabbed my books and skipped to my locker. I didn't even care at that moment what people were thinking or what they were saying as I passed. I finally got to my locker and shoved my things in, a little note falling out, "Dumbass!" It had on it written sloppily. I shrugged it off. Nothing could take me out of my bad mood at this moment.

When I got to lunch James, Kendall and Logan were already at our table. James was tossing carrot peices at Kendall, Kendall was texting and Logan just looked blankly at his food, eyes wide. "Okay, number one what happened and two where's Alex?" I asked. "Uh... Can we tell him Logan?" James asked. Logan just nodded and closed his eyes. Then Kendall and James escorted me to the Boy's bathroom. "So, uh, I was the first one at the table with Kendall, so I saw everything. While he was texting" James started. "Okay so Alex, um... don't punch me but uh... she kinda maybe got got almost killed by me... I think she's in the bathroom throwing up. Oh, and Logan saw, and he almost got kinda killed too..." He had finished I just stared at him, eyes wide and speechless. "What... the hell... did you do?" I asked calmly. I saw he was relieved he didn't punch me in the face. "I fed them, well, kinda made them eat the food in the cafeteria. Have you seen them? They are as skinny as toothpicks!" James explained and I nodded. Then we went back to the lunchroom and I saw the thing that wpuld change me forever: Logan had reached over the table where Alex had come back and he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV:

After tasting the cafeteria food James had made me eat. All I could do is throw up. I ran out of the lunchroom and bassicly puked my guts out. When I came back only Logan was there. I walked over to our lunchtable after throwing all of our 'food' away and sat across from him. "I am mentally scarred from mystery meat now forever" He said looking up and we giggled. Now, I think either it was the 'Meat' talking here or he actually meant it but then he said. "Look, Alex... I... I like you... more than just a friend" And then he looked down again. I replied "Me too." Which immediately made him look up. "Really?!" he asked excitedly. "So, you would want to go on a date to-tonight?" He asked nervously, although I don't know why. It must be a boy thing. "Um... I'll have to ask Max, cause this morning he said we were probably leaving home, away from dad..." I replied a bit tense. "Okay, then we cat start it here with a goodbye kiss?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and smiled and my first kiss was finally here with the boy I loved: Logan. That moment however was cut short by Carlos, James and Kendall.

James' POV:

We walked in the lunchroom and when we were about 10 feet from our table the unthinkable happened. Okay, two unthinkables happened. #1 Alex and Logan kissed and #2 Kendall FINALLY stopped texting! When Carlos saw them he was in a mix of laughing and shock..."FINALLY!" He suddenly blurted out and we ran to them. "Shut up Carlos! We were just umm... whatever" Logan said playfully. Carlos and I sat down by Alex and Kendall by Logan. Carlos whispered something to Alex which made her fluster. "Umm... when is it again?" she asked shakily. "The 15th" Carlos replied smugly. Then the lunch bell rang and Carlos said one more thing before we all split up. "Think about it. You guys are meant for each other" To Logan and Alex and that was the end of lunch. Now it was time for Gym class which I had with Logan.


End file.
